


Overload

by Canadian_bread



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mao Mao Heros of Pure Heart, just needed Mao Mao taking care of his boi, no proof read im a ride or die binch, sfw, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_bread/pseuds/Canadian_bread
Summary: Badgerclops has a malfunction and Mao Mao isn't going to rest till his Badger is feeling better





	Overload

He's become an expert in handling his own situation mixing in with overwhelming information coming in a record rate due to his own enhancements. It wasn't just an arm Badgerclops had that wasn't fitting well sensor wise. The nervous system, ears and once upon a time two eyes. There was indeed a reason he had kept his eye closed to limit what constant info was coming in. No need to worry, he had kept his way with listening closely and hearing a picture of what was before him. 

However, Badgerclops couldn't always play it cool. 

"What are you doing Clops? It's 2 in the morning and rest is an essential need if we want to be fully on tomorrow during our patrol!" 

In Mao Mao's pause expecting Badgerclops to become shocked at the hour and hurry to bed. Instead, he was greeted with the silence that came with a heavy shrug and a continued carrying on with his current task. Burying himself fully into the job at hand which was to fix his busted up arm reaching into him with a twisted overload of senses. 

Mao Mao grabbed hold of his attention and wrenched him back to the real world with a simple and firm hold on his arm. Green eyes washed with a soft mix of a prickled irritation and an undying worry. In his deep voice, Mao Mao spoke out. "Alright, I got it." He swatted at his hand and took the tool right out of his hold and took over. Having done this enough times he knew exactly what was troubling his badger and what was needed to be done.

Ears bending forward Badgerclops covered them to rid of any noise and try shutting out all the noises. Everything hurt at once. Be it the smells in the house being all thrown around in analyzations, sounds assaulting his sensitive ears and his arm throwing a good dose of phantom pain shooting through him. Even so, Badgerclops managed to pull a string of appreciative words together. 

"Uh- thanks, dude."

"Hush!" In one swift motion, he pressed a gloved finger against Badgerclops slips and continued tinkering in the sea of delicate pieces and flexible wiring. 

When all was well and done after hours of careful work the arm closed up. Badgerclops features eased up as he gave a quick and eased up move as all the plates smoothly moved where directed. There was a quick burst of relieved laughter. 

That sweet noise was all that Mao Mao needed to heave out a sigh of relief. Having been filled with tension throughout every part of his body and his still cramped hand. Be it a painful cramp Mao Mao still locked eyes with him the best he could given Badgerclops still had his sight shut. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we agreed that you can lean on me and I can lean on you. We're partners! It's high time you start talking. Why didn't you come get me?" He tapped his paw impatiently leaning in with his eyes gazing a piercing through him like two sharpened blades trying to cut through his Badgers need to keep to himself. It was sending him burning with frustration. Badgerclops. The one that would love to chatter away at your ear, was quite blunt and always willing to stand up for Mao Mao, Adorabat and of course the sweetiepies. And yet, he didn't confide in him? What Mao Mao felt wasn't betrayal, offence. No. Mao Mao felt upset with himself for not noticing till the late hours in the night well after Badgerclops had gotten hurt in their previous battle defending Pure Heart Valley. 

Glancing away for a moment Badgerclops followed up with fidgeting and scratching at the furr on his chest. "Look, man. This happens sometimes. Something gets knocked out of place, cut, damaged and all that. Normally I can fix it on my own...but things didn't work out I guess?"

"You guess? You guess?!" Stopping himself from raising his voice anymore Mao Mao took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Badgerclops. You are the light of my life, wind to my sails and you know that. But next time you tell me!"

Oh no. Did he go too far? Badgerclops looked visibly upset but what happened next took him off guard for a few moments before he pulled himself back together. No yelling, no fits of anger, just a hug. Mao Mao was lifted up off the ground and held in a firm embrace. 

"Alright, Clops... lets' get you to bed."


End file.
